<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045292">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reign of the Supermen (2019), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Good Person Lex Luthor, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Noncontober 2020, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex made his own Superman clone, for his own personal use. He's regretful.</p><p> </p><p>Day 16: Incest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044734">Amado</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The CEO opens his tie while observing its reflection on the shiny metal surface of the elevator. When he reaches the top the doors open, showing that the penthouse is not empty. Sitting in front of the huge TV the teenager gets stuck on popcorn and still has a coffee table full of more junk food. He, Superboy, or Kon-El the name was given to him by his dad, his other father. He turns to look at Lex.</p><p>Kon looks like Clark when he was his age, about 15 or 16 years old. Only Clark wasn't as shameless as his son. Both of them. The boy kept coming back to visit his father. Apparently, life in Smallville wasn't that exciting and Superman only takes him out on missions once in a while. Lex avoided topics of conversation that had to do with A) Heroes who are not Clark and B) Justice.</p><p>"There's no cable on the farm." Kon-El flew out the window and stood in the living room declaring that chair his throne. Every Friday night and until Sunday he stayed in Metropolis. Eventually, Luthor gave him an ID card to get into Lexcorp without having to sneak out. "How was work, Lex? I mean, Father."</p><p>Even if his tone of voice is similar to Clark's in those years, but Conner is still growing. His voice would change and it was likely to be more like the Lex, the boy had his eyes. The same menthol green tone he inherited from Liliana and the shape of his eyebrows. But the rest of his face was Clark, his little pointed nose. The dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, the shape of his lips and jaw. Maybe a little thinner than Clark was at his age, but if he kept eating that way...</p><p>"Horrible." Conner grimaces, squeezing his lips together, as a sign that he doesn't know how to respond to it. Clark usually does, too. The boy finally lifts his shoulders in surrender and pats the couch inviting Lex to sit down.</p><p>"How was school?" Luthor asks, leaving his jacket on the couch and raising the sleeves of his white shirt.</p><p>"It's kind of hard..." Conner stops eating and stares into the popcorn bowl. "I think I know all that high school has to offer me".</p><p>"You could take an accreditation test and get into college." Lex offers.</p><p>"Ma and Pa Kent say the point of going to school for me is to learn how to socialize."</p><p>"If Martha says so, it's not something I can deny. They know more about raising super kids than I do." Luthor laughs. "What did your father say about that?"</p><p>"Not to use my x-ray vision to cheat on tests." The boy leaves the plate on the table and turns to look at Lex. "Clark said to talk to you, about paying for a tutor... he doesn't know much about that."</p><p>Lex hasn't been totally honest with his son, to tell you the truth, he's not totally honest with himself. The plan has gotten out of hand. He didn't think Clark would take him to his parents and go talk to him about adopting the clone boy...not exactly a clone...best explained in the words of Lois Lane. The love child of Lex and Superman.</p><p>Their son.</p><p>That wasn't his intention, he just wanted a clone of Clark. Then the bright idea appeared in his head. A weapon that would have Superman's powers and Luthor's intelligence would be perfect. Only things deviated a little from the plan. But there was something that he did plan for and of which he wasn't so sure at the time.</p><p>Lex brings his hand to the back of Conner's head by tapping it twice with his index finger. Lex sighs, as the teenager gets up from the couch pulling his own clothes to begin undressing. Dropping one by one the clothes to the floor.</p><p>Lex thought he would be identical to Clark. Not that he would have only a few small similarities just enough to speculate that they might be familiar. Maybe Dabney did it that way on purpose, to soften Luthor's, hardened heart. Because he might have his genotype, but there was no need for Lex's phenotype to be reflected in Conner.</p><p>Those green eyes, Liliana's eyes, his. They looked at him, without expression like those of a dead fish. While the young man knelt down taking his father's belt in his little hands. Opening the leather strap, then the button, and finally the zipper. Taking the flaccid Luthor's limb, closing his grip at the base, he shakes his wrist, separating his lips.</p><p>If Donovan were still alive, he would kill him again. For not making a perfect copy of Clark that he could use at his leisure, that was what he had asked for. Instead, he got that, Conner, who looked a little like Kent, a little like Luthor. Who had some of his quirks, but not a copy. He had his own personality; it was unthinkable that Clark would go around kissing girls as Conner did. Lex did when he was young and not so young.</p><p>Luthor covers his eyes, imagining it's not his son between his legs. Thinking about Clark when he was 16 and pulled him out of the river. The warm feeling of his mouth against his own, the bright smile he gave him immediately after he woke up.</p><p>Conner makes no more noise than necessary. Moistens his lips and pushes his father's dick down his throat. He hums, keeping it inside, wrapping his tongue around the circumference. Panting for air, he returns to his work of sucking and moistening. Moving his fist to the rhythm of his hand. Once Lex is hard in his mouth he stops and scales to sit on Luthor's lap.</p><p>"Close your eyes." The older one asks. Conner does it without hesitation. He takes his father's limb, bringing it closer to his lubricated hole. That would be the second use of the Superman clone in case the first one went wrong. Dabney had fucked him, literally. When he showed Lex how to turn on that mechanism.</p><p>He saw Conner do the same thing back then, take off his suit. Lubricate himself and get down on his knees and wait to be fucked. Worse than a whore. Donovan said the mechanism not only had that use. If he wanted to change the programming, he just had to keep his neck tight while he owed the new order.</p><p>He hadn't used it once since Dabney showed it to him, but if he wanted to change it, he had to turn it on. He had already let him go around with that trigger on his neck, now he's in school... If some kids found out by mistake, if they did something to his son. He'd kill them and not even all the Supermen in the multiverse could stop him. It was a bitter little experience to ensure the future safety of their firstborn.</p><p>Conner lets out a long moan, nailing his father's dick to his hole. He adjusts his legs on either side of Lex and closes his hands on the back of the chair. He lifts his hips, dropping onto his Luthor's limb. Conner pulls it completely out of his body, to put it back in again. Sobbing and whining shamelessly at every deep scourge.</p><p>He curves his body, rocking fearlessly, with strength. Like an expert, he screams, letting his father invade his entrails. Whipping his ass against the older man's lap, without stopping, riding the older man with skill. Using his knees to propel himself, his dick is hard against his belly. Moving with every hard blow he receives. His walls are soft as if he had plenty of time to lubricate himself.</p><p>Luthor covers his eyes and turns a deaf ear, without touching his son. His voice is not heard like Clark's, it is higher pitched, tired, and desperate. Clark wouldn't pant like that. But Conner is half human, half Lex. The older one seeks to lose himself in his thoughts. Going back to Smallville, when they were still friends and even more. Remembering what Kent's flushed face looked like when he kissed him the first time. The way he would get nervous, that was nice.</p><p>If he had hair he would probably pull his hair at that moment. He plunges back into the ocean of his memories, to hasten the end of that. Conner won't stop until he gets Lex to come, and if Luthor keeps thinking that it's his son who's doing it. He'll lose the thread. So he goes back to Clark, the shy, rosy-cheeked, bright-smiling country boy.</p><p>The teenager's voice is heard more tearfully. Lex covers his mouth with his hand chewing on the back as he cums inside his son. Conner stops and sighs, leaving his father's lap to stand in front of Luthor, looking at him with those dead eyes. The businessman wipes his face and observes the boy. The sperm draining from his legs, while the latter does not even immutable.</p><p>"Go take a shower and put on your clothes." Lex asks, Conner does. He lifts his clothes off the floor and into the house. Luthor returns the film to where he left off and heads to the kitchen to rinse his face and get ready. Kon-El returns later, clean and neat. He stands in the living room. He says, "Sit down."</p><p>Conner settles down on the couch, not moving, staring blankly, like a doll. Lex sighs, rubbing his eyes. He brings his hand to the teenager's neck, pressing on the back of his neck as Dabney explained. It had better be true, or he would relive it just to kill him again. Kon jumps up and down and stands still again.</p><p>"From now on, when someone touches the back of your neck twice..." Lex stops, he's been thinking about it for several months and has the prefect's order. "You'll say you like puppies and your father will give you one."</p><p>Lex walks away, clearing his throat, wiping a tear that has run down his cheek. He plays the movie and looks at Conner. Bringing his hand close to the boy's eyes, he clicks twice to pull him out of his reverie. Kent blinks, quickly, and leans over to grab the bowl of popcorn again.</p><p>"I know Clark and school are a bad combination, don't worry." Lex continues the conversation from where he left off. "I'll ask Mercy to look up some candidates. But the Lexcorp lab is always open if you want to talk to someone who's on your level."</p><p>"Dad said he would make fun of you for being bad at school." The teenager laughs, stuffing a bunch of popcorn into his mouth. His laugh is not like Clark's or Lex's. It's his, Conner's laugh. Not a copy of some memory that was implanted in him. Something he created himself.</p><p>"Superintelligence is not a Kryptonian quality." Lex presses his ear to call his assistant. "Mercy, would you please bring the surprise to Conner."</p><p>"Surprise? What surprise?" The boy gets up from the chair and looks at the woman. He can't cheat using his x-ray vision because the walls are made of lead. Mercy appears a second later.</p><p>"Donovan left this experiment half done, after checking and stabilizing it..."</p><p>"A dog." Conner screams excitedly, throwing himself at the puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>